Episode:The Wedding Repercussions
|image = |caption = Under pressure from serving as trusted guard to recently divorced Cousin Jimmy's new love, Dee Anna, Bud begins to feel "Wedding Repercussions" - and more in the so titled episode of MWC in Season 7. |series = Married... with Children |season = 7 |episode = 25 |overall = 156 |network = FOX |production = 7.25 |imdb = tt0642418/ |guests = Abraham Benrubi Barbara Ann Moore |taping = April 23, 1993 |airdate = May 16, 1993 |writers = Arthur Silver |directors = Gerry Cohen |previous = "Old Insurance Dodge" |next = "The Proposition" (Season 7 finale) }} Wedding Repercussions was the 25th episode of Season 7 of Married... with Children, also the 156th overall episode of the series. Directed by Gerry Cohen and writen by Arthur Silver, the episode originally on FOX, premiering on May 16, 1993. Synopsis Following the events from "The Wedding Show," Bud's cousin returns to find out who slept with his wife before the wedding. Al gives Bud some advice and Kelly threatens to tell Bud's cousin the truth. Storyline "Wedding Repercussions" is the hairy and scary aftermath to this season's "The Wedding Show", when a woman for the first time beyond all doubt was Bundified by Bud. The bride in question went ahead with her marriage to Cousin Jimmy, but divorced him immediately, and informed him of her "pre-wedding jitters" while at the Bundys'. This brings all 6' 7" and 300 pounds of Cousin Jimmy (played by Abraham Benrubi) to the family's door, planning to go on the rampage until he locates the man responsible and, in his own words, "rip off his arms, shove one of them down his throat, and have him tear out his own heart." Bud, of course, is delighted to discover Janey didn't tell Jimmy his name, but less pleased to learn she said the sex wasn't worth talking about. Jimmy wants Bud to do research and identify the culprit, so he (Jimmy) can do everything he's been dreaming about. Kelly, rather naturally, sees an opportunity for blackmail in Jimmy's ignorance, and makes Bud brush her hair, and other slave duties, although Bud does manage to twist the tasks. The subsequent father-son heart-to-heart can be summarized in Al's phrase, "Lie, sell shoes, lie." Applying understandable logic, Jimmy's first candidate for a black eye, literally, is Jefferson, the best-looking man around and a womanizer. Marcy suspects that Jefferson earned his beating, placing him in further, more extreme danger. Marcy turns to Peg for comfort, a truly rookie mistake, as Peg not only doesn't help her, but becomes obsessed with Al and drags him off upstairs, while Bud confesses to Marcy that it was him, not Jefferson. Bud eventually decides he must take his beating like a man, and screws up his courage to tell Jimmy. His bravery is not needed in the end though, as Jimmy has already discovered another "one true love", Diana, or "Dee-anna", as she wants to be called, who is to stay with his trusted "best man", i.e. Bud, while Jimmy pops out to get the engagement ring. The instant the door closes behind the big guy Diana is stalking Bud, turned on, according to her, by his indifference. A true Bundy, Bud is able to rationalize taking advantage of what she offers since she's "not good enough for my cousin Jimmy, but you're just perfect for me." Guest stars/Recurring cast ;Cast regulars *Amanda Bearse as Marcy D'Arcy *Ted McGinley as Jefferson D'Arcy *Buck as Buck Bundy Guest starring *Abraham Benrubi as Cousin Jimmy *Barbara Ann Moore as Diana (as Barbara Moore) Category:MWC Episodes Category:Season 7 Category:Episodes